This invention relates to a pitched battle type of rally game program suitable for applying to a pitched battle type of rally game wherein character(s) displayed on a display is (are) operated so as to hit a game target, such as a ball and a shuttlecock of tennis, table tennis, badminton and the like, into the point area on the opponent's side through the rally of the game target for getting a point.
Almost all of such conventional pitched battle type of rally games is for competing in reflexes in such a manner that own character is rapidly moved corresponding to the ball hit by an opponent's character so as to timely return since the game is composed in imitation of an actual rally game.
But, it is impossible to compete in a brain play, such as tactics and attack strategy which is original for tennis with such a conventional game, and then, the person who actually plays tennis feels something lacking since the game is simple. Besides, such a game is uninteresting for persons of middle and advanced age whose the reflexes weakens since reflexes is a big element for determining the issue of the game, and is anything but an enjoyment for all ages including a child and an adult.
The object of the present invention is to provide a pitched battle type of rally game and a game machine through which people can enjoy a brain play.